


i paint the ceiling so that nobody knows

by becamitchill



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:15:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21852799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/becamitchill/pseuds/becamitchill
Summary: a compilation of short writings of various pairings. warnings included in chapters that need it.title from 'paint' by the paper kites.
Relationships: Chloe Beale/Beca Mitchell, Emily Junk/Aubrey Posen, Emily Junk/Beca Mitchell
Comments: 6
Kudos: 25





	1. bechloe: "you killed him" (T)

**Author's Note:**

> a prompt. bechloe + "you killed him"
> 
> warnings: mild violence & minor angst.

Chloe shakes her head, tears pricking at her eyes - partly in anger, mostly out of hurt. “You’re a coward.” 

Beca sets the bottle of alcohol on the table with such a force the clank makes Chloe’s ears hurt. “Excuse me?” 

“I said you’re a coward.” Her words are firm and she hopes it delivers the message that she’s had enough of Beca’s back and forth. “You won’t admit that this thing between us means something to you, that it isn’t just about trying to forget something from your past; whatever it may be. What’s worse is you won’t help those people out there who need someone like you to take a stand against this government that’s caused so many people so much pain. I thought you were brave when I first met you, but all I see right now is a coward.” 

“You don’t know the first thing about me.” Beca grits her teeth and the look in her eyes startles Chloe. They’re cold and uncaring, so unlike the Beca that Chloe has been able to get to know behind the curtains of this show she puts on for the gang. 

“I know you want out of this gang, but you feel stuck. Like you can’t move or breathe. I know you don’t want to follow these orders to sit back but you’re too afraid of hi-” 

“Enough!” Beca shakes her head, eyes cast down at the table. “Get out.” 

“What?” Chloe’s brow furrows. Would Beca really send her out there and feed her to the wolves? 

“I said  _ get out _ .” Beca’s eyes move from the table to meet Chloe’s, they’re still cold and uncaring. “Or I’ll have Emily shoot you and I don’t think you want that trauma for her.” The seriousness in Beca’s voice causes Chloe’s heart rate to pick up and a chill runs down her spine. 

Tears prick at Chloe’s eyes, fearful of what waits for her beyond the doors of this safe house. “You’re gonna send me out there unprotected?” 

“You don’t need protecting. You demonstrated that the first time we met.” 

“I don’t-” Chloe shakes her head, “That was a fluke.” 

Beca’s eyes leave her and Chloe watches them travel to the handgun sitting on the edge of the table. Slender fingers wrap around the base of the gun and Beca lifts the weapon to observe it closely. “You took the gun in your hands,” Her forefinger inches forward, tapping against the trigger, “put your finger on the trigger, and took aim at one of the most important men in this city.” She smirks, eyes meeting Chloe’s with something Chloe can’t quite put her finger on. Pride, perhaps or greed. The greed that Beca holds the one person that took down her enemy. “You killed him and three of his men.” 

And then Beca frowns. “I took you in that night. I could have left you behind but you asked for shelter.” 

“All-” Chloe’s voice cracks, “I was doing was protecting those kids.” 

“And you knew what killing the Chief of Police would do. It would put you in the middle of a war.” The gun twists in Beca’s hand and Chloe tries to lean back into her seat when the gun points at her. Her life flashes before her, eyes looking into the abyss of the muzzle. Her eyes flicker to sudden movement, watching as Beca’s finger moves off the trigger and to the side of the barrel. Beca presses the front of the gun against the table, her fingers peeling off of the grip except for her forefinger and thumb, which squeeze against the edge. 

Chloe exhales slowly, eyes traveling back to Beca’s face.

“Take the gun and leave.” Beca stands from her spot on the couch, swiping the bottle of beer of the table and leaving Chloe alone to stare down a gun which could have killed her less than a minute ago. 

She’s not sure how long she sits there to just staring at the weapon, but she has enough time to mull through the memories of what her life was before the government tore apart her family, before the walls were built and long before gangs were the only way to survive outside of following orders the government gave - which often ended in bloodshed. She had always thought books like  _ 1984 _ and  _ The Hunger Games  _ were just that; just a fantasy to perhaps put a little fear into what  _ could _ happen. And while life isn’t near anything to Katniss’, the fences, poverty, and inner-city wars and violence are still enough to strike fear in her. 

Chloe takes a breath and reaches for the gun. The weight of it still shocks her. It isn’t like the movies, it’s easier to hold with both hands. She supposes it supposed to be heavy. It’s like a reminder of how much it costs to hold such a weapon, that killing someone - especially someone who’s innocent - is a much heavier weight than a small bullet. 

“Chloe.” 

Startled out of her thoughts, Chloe looks up to see Benji standing behind the couch. “Benji.”

“Beca sent me to walk you out. She didn’t think you’d leave on your own.” 

Chloe forces air of disbelief through her nose, “Of course she did.” She smiles weakly at Benji before standing from her spot and letting him lead her to the front door. 

//

Chloe hasn’t eaten since she left the Safe House. Granted it’s only been 24 hours, but it seems Chloe’s stomach had gotten used to eating three meals a day instead of eating scraps  _ maybe _ once a day. She had found food earlier, a tossed away pizza behind a government building, however, the look on a nearby couple with a small child convinced her that maybe she didn’t need the food as much as they did. 

It doesn’t help that her clothes have been soaked through from the pouring rain. The holes in her leather jacket are getting bigger and the rubber on her shoes offers little insulation against the cold. She tugs at the ends of her sweatshirt sleeves, trying to keep her hands warm while she continues to look for a place to keep the rain off her. 

She finds some shelter under and overpass. It’s crumbling apart, grass and vines growing between the cracks of the unused concrete. There’s a group of others who are just the same as her; rebels trying to find shelter from the weather. They’re burning some old tires, likely pulled from rusting cars, causing the smell of burning rubber to infiltrate Chloe’s senses. It’s not a pleasant smell, but the closer she gets to it the warmer she feels. 

They don’t exchange any words, too afraid of making too much commotion and setting off local police - who will likely either shoot them down or hold them in a cell until they agree to work with the government. She leaves before the sun sets knowing police grow in numbers the darker it gets.

Chloe ends up back tracking towards the Safe House. While she knows she probably shouldn’t, there isn’t anywhere that feels as safe, even if she ends up sleeping on some wet cardboard. Beca had built the area up to feel safe, even if it’s far from that, which is something Chloe found comforting, something that was an attractive quality. Beca could make Chloe feel safe in just about any situation. Yesterday was the first time Chloe felt like she shouldn’t have ever put that kind of trust into Beca. After all, Beca’s involved in a war between the government and the people. Even if Chloe can see the good Beca’s trying to do, it makes Beca a target, it makes Beca a person who doesn’t follow rules. It makes Beca someone that  _ shouldn’t  _ be trusted. 

She’s about to cross into the neighborhood when there’s a strong arm that wraps around her throat and - what Chloe assumes is - a gun pressed into the side of her head. She considers screaming, but the days of people actually helping others when it comes to things like this are long gone. She tries to fight against the person pulling her into a nearby alley, but she had never done well with defending herself. It’s why she hadn’t stepped up against the government until she felt she didn’t have a choice. A part of her doesn’t want to bother fighting. 

Chloe feels warm breath against her temple, feels the click of the gun, so she shuts her eyes and braces for the end. 

It doesn’t. 

The pulling suddenly stops and the arm around her neck drops. She hears what sounds like someone struggling for air and a body hitting the wet ground.

Spinning herself around to look at what happened. At her feet lays the body of a man dressed in clothes that are much more worn than her own. A sign that he had probably been living on the streets long before her and probably was hoping to steal something of value off of her. Looking ahead for her hero, Chloe’s met with a small figure dressed in a sleek black outfit, studded leather jacket, and a familiar metal mask with a horizontal thin piece cut out to see through, but not wide enough to see defining features. There’s some fabric hanging around their shoulders - probably a cowl. 

“Beca?” 

The small figure nods and puts a fingerless-gloved hand out; fingers twitching. 

Chloe takes Beca’s hand without question, letting herself be led through the mass of buildings. The further away they get away from the Safe House, the more these buildings look like they’re falling apart. Beca pulls her into one with white painted brick and a worn, red wooden door, and as soon as the door is shut, she pulls the helmet off of her. 

Chloe sighs and then frowns, walking past Beca. The air is filled with silence as Chloe looks at the torn wallpaper on the walls. She can feel the cold air seeping through the broken walls. There’s water on the tiled floor, although most of the tiles are cracked, broken, or missing. She’s walking into what used to be a kitchen where a family used to sit around the table and eat, talk about their day. The table, however, is missing two of its legs on one side and it’s been flipped. The fridge no longer has a door and it’s completely empty. 

“First, you want me dead and now…” Chloe trails off as she walks into the rest of the living space, looking at a moldy couch. A cockroach skitters across the floor and Chloe takes a step back at the sight. 

“I didn’t want you dead, Beale.” Beca’s voice sounds exasperated like it’s an obvious statement. 

Turning to face Beca with arms crossed, Chloe shrugs, feeling a little defensive of herself. “You kicked me out of the only safe place I had left.”

Beca takes a step forward and Chloe just takes a step back. She wants to keep the distance for a moment, even if everything about having Beca in front of her is telling her to be closer. 

Beca’s hands twist at her sides before she raises them like she’s trying to show Chloe she’s being passive, “I’m sorry.” Beca’s eyes flicker somewhere else before looking back at her, “But you can’t question my loyalty like that, especially when others are around. We’d both be killed for that.” 

That thought hadn’t crossed Chloe’s mind at the time and suddenly guilt floods her. “I’m sorry. I didn’t think about that.” 

“It’s okay I-” Beca sighs, taking a step forward, “I get it. I was being a jerk earlier, lying about all these things to pass as a good commander.” 

Chloe takes a step towards Beca as well. “Thanks for-” she licks her bottom lip, “-earlier. With that person.” 

“Yeah, well, I wasn’t actually gonna put you out without checking on you.” 

Chloe can’t help the smile that forms on her face, “You  _ do _ care.” 

Beca shrugs, stuffing her hands in her pockets, “Well-” her eyes cast onto the floor, “-obviously. I  _ am _ a Rebel. Some-” she looks at Chloe, “-I mean I wouldn’t, you know, not care. That’s kind of the point of this whole gang thing.” 

Chloe reaches forward and tugs on Beca’s wrist, sliding her fingers to link between Beca’s. “You also kill innocent people, Becs.” 

“Yeah, I know. That’s why I want out.” 

“How do we do that?” 

“We?” Beca raises her brow at Chloe. 

“Yeah.” Chloe smiles, hoping the idea isn’t too offputting to Beca. Her eyes search Beca’s hoping to find anything but disgust or anger. “I don’t exactly have anywhere to go anymore and I think it’s pretty obvious I’m not gonna survive on my own. Besides, I like being with you.” 

A smile forms across Beca’s face - a little shy. “Okay. Yeah, I’d- I’d like that.” Beca’s voice is soft and she finally grips Chloe’s hand back. “We go to California. It’s like a two and a half month journey, but we can try to find some sort of transportation to cut that in half or something.” 

“Alright. When do we leave?” 

Beca looks around the space, “We can stay here tonight and leave in the morning. We’ll stop just outside the main fence where I have some supplies.” 

“You’ve been planning this?” 

Beca shrugs, “I’m a coward, I always have a way out.” 

Chloe pulls Beca into a hug. “I’m sorry I said that. I was mad. It wasn’t right of me, Beca. You’re not a coward.” 

“You’re not totally wrong, it’s okay. If I wasn’t I would’ve left this place a long time ago.” 

“I know why you don’t.” Chloe pulls back from the embrace. “That gang is your family.” 

Beca frowns, “They used to be.” Grabbing at Chloe’s hand, she leads Chloe up creaky, wooden steps, “C’mon, let’s see if there’s a bed here. We should leave as soon as the sun comes up.” 


	2. bechloe: used to looking out for each other (but this time i can’t see you) (t)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the aftermath of the boat explosion (pp3)
> 
> warnings: major character death

It happens so fast.

It happens so fast that Chloe’s not really sure how to process it. One moment Beca is getting the Bellas to perform an old routine and the next she’s ushering everyone to jump off the boat.

Chloe swears Beca’s right behind her, but when she pops out from under the water, arms frantically moving to keep herself afloat, she doesn’t see Beca anywhere near her. She tries to call out for Beca but isn’t met with a response and she’s forced to put her focus on the rest of the girls who are panicking.

When the boat explodes in front of her eyes, the worst thought runs through her head.

Beca’s gone. Beca’s dead.

But then she sees Beca pop out from under the water, a strained yell coming out of her, and that’s when adrenaline kicks in.

It’s a blur from there to the shore.

Water sloshes against their bodies and Chloe tries to pull Beca further up the shore but she’s met with screams and Beca pleading for Chloe to stop. That’s when Chloe sees all the blood, sees it seeping into the sand, sees that most of Beca’s body is covered in shrapnel, and there are open wounds everywhere.

“The girls.” Beca’s voice is weak, her eyes fixed on the dark sky above.

Chloe nods, biting the inside of her cheek. Her fingers trail lightly against Beca’s cheek as she situates herself closer to Beca, laying on her side. Her eyes find Beca’s and she nods weakly, “They’re okay, we’re okay.”

Beca’s mouth hangs open as ragged breaths leave her and Chloe can see how distant and tired Beca looks.

Chloe worries that this is it. That Beca is going to leave the Bellas like this - leave her like this with her chest twisting and her throat tight. It isn’t fair. There’s so much Chloe has to say to Beca, so many things she still wants to do with Beca.

Beca’s hand grabs hers, cold and wet from the blood.

Chloe grimaces at the feeling, “Look at me, it’s okay.” She tries to make her voice as soothing as possible, tries to be a soft as she can in this moment for Beca.

Finally, Beca’s eyes meet her own and she can see the fear etched in Beca’s eyes. She gives Beca a soft smile, “It’s okay, Beca. We’re okay.”

It’s not entirely a lie. They will be okay, imminent danger is gone, and Chloe can hear distant sirens. That doesn’t mean Chloe’s heart doesn’t feel like it’s being pulled from her chest along with everything that else that makes her love Beca so much.

Her free hand traces across Beca’s temple and she tucks hair behind Beca’s ear before cupping Beca’s cheek. “You’re okay. I’m here.”

Beca’s lip quivers, tears escape and travel down the side of her face, mixing with blood, “I love you.”

Chloe’s own tears threaten to spill over, but she just forces another smile. It’s the first time Beca’s said those words since she asked Chloe out months ago. “I love you too. So much.” It’s genuine. She loves Beca with everything in her, has since the end of Beca’s freshman year. But it also rips her chest open at the thought that this is the only time she’ll ever hear those words from Beca.

“We- we never had that- that date.” Beca’s voice is getting quieter, barely a whisper.

Chloe knows this is it.

It had shocked Chloe when Beca asked her out. She had always thought those feelings were one sided and she had just begun to think that perhaps she should move on. But there Beca was, standing awkwardly in their shared apartment with Amy, twisting her fingers before blurting out the question and then trying to brush it off as a joke. Chloe had said yes, but they were supposed to reunite with the Bellas that weekend and the timing just wasn’t right for an official date. Then Aubrey had mentioned the USO and suddenly things had gotten too busy between preparing for this tour and work commitments.

“Next time, okay?” A whimper pulls at her throat, coming out without Chloe’s permission, but she shuts her mouth, grinding her teeth. There isn’t going to be a next time. She really wants to be strong for Beca in this moment and for once not let her emotions get the best of her. She doesn’t want to scare Beca.

Beca grunts. “Bowling.”

She huffs, partly out of amusement, but mostly out of desperation to get a grip on her emotions. “That sounds fun.” She watches as Beca’s eyes droop a little, watches the light slowly leave. “It’s okay.” She repeats over and over as she watches Beca go still, no longer fighting to breathe or shaking from the pain.

When Beca’s hand goes limp in hers, Chloe lets the sobs finally take over as she rests her head on Beca’s shoulder, her arms falling across Beca’s chest, gripping at her shirt.

It all ends too quickly. There won’t be a next time. They won’t go bowling, they won’t ever have any romantic firsts, but Chloe holds on to their first ‘I love you’ even as it breaks her over and over.


	3. bechloe: grow old with me, the best has yet to come (k)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> nothing but angst for bechloe in their old age. 
> 
> warnings: major character death

The Beale-Mitchell house, long ago empty of kids - occasionally filled with grandkids - is too large and too big, but it’s home nonetheless and filled with memories that can never be replaced. It’s been the same house since before their kids. These days, however, the stairs are harder to climb every evening, the grass gets a little too long, and the pool has been untouched for months. There’s birdseed stacked in the garage, scoops ready to refill the feeders. There are magnifying glasses strew in various areas of the house, bright lights in every room. Newspaper puzzles have been filled and old movies, aged long ago, stacked on a side table by two recliners.

Chloe lays in their bed, watching Beca sleep. Beca’s hair is no longer long and brown - straightener be damned to let endless curls take over. There are countless wrinkles on Beca’s face, each placed on there with time and love– each filled with life.

Chloe’s always been an early riser. Loves mornings and the sounds that it brings, how the light shines through the shades. Beca never has been an early riser, not even in their old age. It amuses Chloe that Beca will still grumble and groan; just as she has for the last 57 years they’ve known each other, for the last 53 that they’ve been waking up next to each other.

She reaches for Beca, whispers for her attention. “Good morning, my love.” Her hand brushes over Beca’s shoulder, clothed in a heavy sweater. When Beca doesn’t immediately answer, Chloe moves closer and tries again. “I can make those pancakes you love, hmm?” She kisses Beca’s cheek. “Will that be enough to wake you this morning?”

Chloe holds her breath when Beca doesn’t respond. Worry washes over her and she rises to look over Beca fully, to observe better. “Beca, wake up.” She breathes out, eyes searching for some movement, a twitch in Beca’s brow. Her hands wrap around Beca’s shoulder and she shakes, “Beca, please?” Chloe’s breath gets caught in her throat, her lip trembles, and she frowns. 

“ _Oh_ , Bec.” She pulls Beca close to her chest, runs her hand through Beca’s hair as tears roll down her cheeks. “You can’t leave me first, you promised.” Resting her chin against Beca’s head, Chloe shakes her head, “We’re supposed to grow old together in a home with other old people. You were supposed to give the nurses a hard time and I’m supposed to tell you to be nice, but laugh anyway.”

Chloe recalls Beca’s voice aloud with a faint smile, “I promise, _dude_. Whatever you say.” She laughs softly, Beca had never outgrown the use of that word. “If that’s what, then it’s yours, love." 

She tucks her head as closely as possible next to Beca’s and kisses her cheek, “If this is what you want, love.” She repeats, this time to Beca. Tears fall more freely and Chloe begins to weep. "It’s okay.” She repeats to Beca and then, eventually, to herself.


	4. bemily: tell me it get's easier, that i'll figure it out (t)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> from bemily week, day one. the fake dating au. 
> 
> warnings: fluff!

It started in a bar.

Which, to say, it not a place Emily thinks much good can ever really happen no matter how much she wishes it to.

Especially with the Bellas. Someone’s always too drunk, there’s always a near-death experience, and everyone’s lucky to make it out alive.

It wasn’t something Emily was expecting though.

Seriously, out of all the things that could’ve happened, Beca Mitchell - yes, The Beca Mitchell - had her arm around Emily’s waist, her head resting against her shoulder.

The guy adjacent to them gave Beca a very confused look. Probably wondering why Beca’s interest suddenly ran out the door when the real reality of the situation was that Beca never had any interest.

Still, it happened and somehow Emily finds it happening more often.

“Hey,” Beca leans against the island in the Bella House, “can I uh,” she scratches her nose, “ask you something?”

Emily blinks, “Sure!”

Beca looks around, leaning forward even more, and Emily wonders what the big deal is.

“Can you be my go-to?” Beca’s voice is low; secretive.

“Your what?” Emily’s eyes widen.

Beca rolls her eyes and circles the island. She huffs and then shrugs her shoulder, barely making eye contact, “Can you like pretend to be my girlfriend when we go out? I don’t like,” she stumbles over her words for a moment, something Emily finds incredibly adorable, ”like people.” Beca sighs, “You know my fake girlfriend?”

She’s pretty sure she stops breathing. Beca waits anxiously and all Emily can do is stare down at her, heart racing because Beca Mitchell is asking her to be her girlfriend Fake girlfriend, but still. Emily’s had a thing for Beca since she first saw her at Hood Night.

Which, alright wasn’t that long ago, but still _._

So while the request should make her heat sink because she’s 98.89% sure the situation is going to end in her heartbreak, after Emily’s heart stops pounding she slams her hand on the table with a, “Yes!”

“Cool.” Beca blinks, looks away, and then leaves.

‘Cool’ Emily thinks when Beca’s hand is in hers, warm against her cold. Beca is currently leaning against her while they sit at the club bar, turning down an offer with a tall blonde. Beca’s hair is soft against Emily’s bare shoulder and Emily’s pretty sure she’s died and ascended to another plane of existence when the blonde walks away and Beca kisses her hand. (It’s probably just to prove a point, but Emily’s gonna take it) ‘Cool’ she tells herself when Beca leaves for her room without much of a word other than, ‘thanks’. It’s all cool, Emily tells herself when she’s lying in bed, eyes watery because it really sucks every time they leave the bar or club and the charade ends.

Sometimes it doesn’t always end like that. Sometimes Beca will hold her hand until they’re at the Bella House. They’ll hang behind the others and talk about music ideas or why vanilla ice cream is so much better than orange sorbet. Sometimes Beca will keep kissing her even after the third party has walked away and they’ll smile at each other afterwards instead of awkwardly going back to what they were doing.

That doesn’t mean it makes the situation any easier.

Emily is really, really starting to like Beca after all this. It’s not as if the bars and clubs are the only times they spend together either. Beca will hang around her more during Bella’s practice or sometimes Beca will show up when Emily’s studying on the Quad.

Which, is confusing because Beca doesn’t do this with her other friends. She doesn’t go out of her way to make a stop at other Bellas’ favorite burger places. Beca doesn’t sit so close to people that her knees are touching the other person’s. 

Emily wants to entertain the idea that Beca feels the same way she feels about Beca. She wants to believe with every fiber in her that Beca’s dropping hints.

But Emily’s having a hard time wrapping her brain around the fact that The Big BM wants her.

So Emily doesn’t and she chalks it up to Beca going the extra mile to show off the fact that she is indeed ‘taken’.

It goes on for another month and a half. People approach Beca and Beca will wrap her arm around Emily’s waist, she’ll grab her hand, and tell the person her girlfriend is where her attention is going to be the rest of the night. They still sometimes walk out of the bar hand in hand. Emily’s pretty sure Stacie and a few other Bellas have noticed, but Beca hasn’t said anything so Emily keeps her mouth shut about it as well.

Then it happens. They’re celebrating the end of the first semester and by Monday the house will more empty than it usually. Beca will be there and Emily will just be going home for Christmas.

“Hey!” Some guy with a faded mohawk approaches them in the club, his attention at her this time.

“HI!” Emily smiles, gripping her water bottle tightly because can practically feel Beca’s eyes on her.

“Do you wanna dance?” He grins, putting his hand out.

Emily looks at Beca who seems to be expressionless, but from Emily’s been able to learn since they’ve been doing this is that Beca’s far from indifferent about the situation.

“Sorry,” Emily frowns a bit, “I’m here with my- my friend.”

“Oh.” He smiles more, turning to Beca, “Well, in that case, would you both like to dance?”

Beca narrows her eyes and Emily knows it’s over. “No thanks, now get lost.”

He does (like an actual decent guy) and Emily looks to Beca who’s smirking at her.

“You were jealous?” Emily questions, taking a step towards Beca.

Beca’s eyes widen, “No!”

It just makes Emily grin and her chest swells with giddiness, “Yes you were!”

Huffing, Beca crosses her arm, turning her body away from Emily, “So what if I am?”

“Maybe you..” Emily trails off, thinking her words over. If she says anything it could change everything and that scares her. It scares her that Beca might walk away and never speak to her again, but it also scares her that maybe Beca could be feeling the same way because that just might mean Emily could have the real thing. “Like me?”

“Of course I do.” Beca takes a sip of her drink.

Emily’s heart races and all she can do is stand there, waiting for Beca to say more.

“We’re part of the Bellas.”

“Oh,” Emily sighs, “right. But uh,” she shifts her weight and looks anywhere but Beca, “I meant like, you know more… than that?” She squeezes her eyes shut, waiting for a response.

She feels, what she assumes is Beca’s hand on hers. “Emily, look at me.”

Taking a deep breath, Emily opens her eyes. At first, all she sees is the crowd, dancing and celebrating, Beca in her peripheral view. Then she looks, really looks at Beca.

“Let’s go home, this place sucks.” Beca takes Emily’s hand and leads her out of the building.

They walk like that, hand in hand, all the way back to the house.

“You’re mad at me,” Emily concludes when they’ve reached the house. “I’m so sorry, Beca. I shouldn’t have said anything and I totally and completely understand if you don’t ever wanna see me again. I wasn’t thinking. I mean, I was but I was thinking about me and that’s- that’s selfish and I’m so sorry, Beca. I’ll never-” 

“Emily!” Beca interrupts. “Shut up okay?”

Emily swallows and watches as Beca opens the front door, turning on the lights. Emily follows Beca into the house, shutting the door behind her as they walk into the hallway.

Suddenly, Beca turns around, looking up at Emily with a sorry look and Emily braces herself for the inevitable heartbreak. So she does the same thing she always does and shuts her eyes.

Except Beca’s hands are on her face and Beca’s asking her to open her eyes.

“I’m gonna kiss you,” Beca tells her.

And Beca does and it’s not in front of anyone. It’s in the empty house and Emily can feel a buzz in her head as Beca’s lips press against her.

In Emily’s opinion, it ends too soon.

“We always kiss out there so I thought if I came back here and kissed you it would mean it’s real.” Beca explains, looking at the ground before looking back at Emily, “And I’ve- I wanted it to be real. I’m guessing you did too from what-”

“Yes!” Emily exclaims, completely interrupting Beca without a care, too excited to contain herself. “Yes!”

“So you’ll be my girlfriend?”

“Yes, oh my stars, oh my stars. Yes!” Emily pulls Beca closer, hugging her, nearly lifting Beca off the ground.

“Lift me off the ground and I swear!”

“Okay, okay.” Emily releases Beca, taking a step back, smiling with excitement.

Beca puts her hands in her face and screams briefly.

“Are you okay?” Emily asks wide-eyed.

Beca drags her hands down her face, revealing a very Beca grin. “Yeah, I just was like, so sure that wasn’t going to happen.”

“Well, believe it, girlfriend. We’re girlfriends!”

“Don’t say it like that ever again.”

“Okay.”

Emily knows it started in a bar, but it’s officially starting in a house. Something that Emily finds very promising.


	5. junksen: nothing you say, just being alone with you (M)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> set in modern times, aubrey is a princess, destined to marry a man, emily is the local baker who’s barely making it by. the two meet a the farmer’s market and aubrey invites emily to teach her how to cook blueberry muffins. unsurprisingly, the two hit it off really well.
> 
> warnings: fluff!

A farmer’s market isn’t really on the list of things to do for the day, but Aubrey’s finding that looking at future husbands is taking a toll on her and perhaps some fresh air and food might help ease her anxiety about it all.

The market is small, not at large as some of the other ones but that’s alright by Aubrey. She doesn’t mind something more local over extravagant and large - even if her father insisted she go into the city. She passes by flowers, taking their beauty in before heading over to the bakery side next to the fruit stand. It’s there that her eyes catch an absolutely beautiful woman with dark brown hair and a smile that Aubrey’s entirely sure could make anyone’s day.

The woman looks up from her book as Aubrey hovers over the table of assorted baked goods. “Oh- oh my stars, hi.” She stands up, playing with her fingers, “It’s an honor that you’re here. How can I help you?”

Aubrey smiles, “I’d like to try one of your muffins, please. They look absolutely delicious.”

The woman beams, “Absolutely.” She takes a napkin, seeming to be choosy about which one to hand over. After picking one up, Emily offers the blueberry muffin, “Blueberry is my specialty.”

Aubrey carefully takes the muffin into her hands, “How much?”

The woman’s lips part in what Aubrey assumes as shock. “Uh- I,” she tucks a stray strand of hair behind her ear, “Two dollars?”

Aubrey looks down at her muffin, smiling before looking back at the brunette, “Is that a question or-”  
  
“No, no, two dollars.” The woman interrupts. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to cut you off.” She looks down at her hands.

Aubrey pulls her clutch from her bag, popping it open and taking out two single bills, handing it over to the woman. She takes a bit into the muffin, watching the woman put away the money and then look at her with wide, curious eyes. As soon as it hits her tongue Aubrey’s own eyes widen. It tastes incredible. Quickly chewing, Aubrey swallows and then says, “Oh my god. This is incredible.”

“You like it?” The woman grins with excitement, hands fluttering in the air. “Oh my stars, I’m so stoked!”

Aubrey laughs a little at the excitement. “You’ll have to show me how you do it some time.”

The woman’s brow shoots up, “For real?”

“Yes, of course. I’m Aubrey by the way,” She offers her hand to the woman, “Aubrey Posen.”

“I know who you are.” The woman shakes her hand, “I’m Emily Junk.”

“A pleasure to meet you, Emily. When is a good time for you to stop by? I can have someone pick you up and everything.”

Emily waves her hand, “I don’t mind walking, really.” She laughs a little, “Seriously, I walk, like, everywhere. It’s not a big deal.”

The two set up a day and time. Aubrey is pleasantly surprised at how relaxed Emily seems. Unusually when she speaks with commoners they’re wrapped up so tightly that they can barely utter a word or the conversation feels stiff. And even though Emily’s holding up most of the conversation (bless her heart), Aubrey finds Emily quite enjoyable to be around.

-

The first time Emily comes over it’s quiet at first. Emily seems to be in awe of the castle and the beauty it has to offer. Emily squeals in the garden and begins a ramble about her favorite flowers and a story of how the red rose came to be that involved Aphrodite and her lover Adonis. Aubrey knows the myth but enjoys how animatedly Emily explains it.

When they arrive at the kitchen, Emily, for the first time, is absolutely speechless. Aubrey watches as Emily circles the large kitchen, letting her fingers trace over various ingredients and spices. How Emily inspects the ovens and pans.

“You like it?” Aubrey inquires with a smile.

Emily’s eyes are not on her, rather looking at the ceiling, “It’s incredible, it’s nothing like mine in my home.” With a soft laugh, Emily shakes her head with wonder in her eyes, “I mean, of course, it’s not, this is a castle.”

Nodding softly, Aubrey herself looks at the kitchen and wonders what kind of life Emily comes from, wonders what Emily’s own kitchen looks like. “Yeah,” she muses, “it’s quite grand.”

“Grand?” Emily looks to her, “it’s the dream.” She smiles, mouth hanging open just a bit. 

Aubrey shakes her head, grinning, “Ready to get started?”

“Of course!” Emily practically skips to the center island.

The second time Emily comes over she seems a little more at home with the kitchen. It’s as if she went home and spent the next four days memorizing the place because she knows just about where everything is. It’s impressive, to say the least.

“So what do you do as a Princess other than attend events?” Emily asks, kneading the dough.

“Well I have a private teacher and I’m currently studying some rather boring things,” Aubrey explains as she cracks eggs open into a bowl.

“Like what?”

“Foreign affairs, Greek,” Aubrey shakes her head, “even at 23 I’m taking an etiquette class. I’m constantly reminded to be the most proper and formal person. It’s quite boring.”

“The Greek doesn’t sound boring, but,” Emily chuckles, “yeah the rest sounds pretty dull I won’t lie.”

Aubrey laughs, nudging Emily, “How dare you say that.”

Emily just beams. 

The fifth time Emily comes over she’s a little sweaty from the heat, but Aubrey thinks she looks beautiful.

“You know I can always have the driver pick you up.” Aubrey watches as one of the butlers shuts the door behind them and then looks to Emily, “Really, it’s no trouble.”

Emily heaves, walking towards the kitchen with a smile, “It’s good exercise.”

-

Hearing a buzz, Aubrey sits up in her bed and reaches for her phone from her side table.

text from Emily Junk: hi

Aubrey can’t help but be curious as to why Emily’s texting her a such a time - it’s nearly midnight.

text to Emily Junk: Hello.

text from Emily Junk: sorry it’s late. how are you?

text to Emily Junk: I’m alright. Just got back from an arranged date with a man from Germany. Yourself?

text from Emily Junk: oh

text from Emily Junk: i’m ok.

Aubrey frowns at this, furrowing her brow. There was something off about Emily’s response other than the obvious shortened word.

text to Emily Junk: Do you need something?

text from Emily Junk: i just want to talk

text from Emily Junk: not about anything specific

text from Emily Junk: just talk

text from Emily Junk: i like talking to you

Aubrey can’t help the smile that forms on her lips. It’s not just from the fact that Emily not only double texts and that she’ll send more than three at once, but from the fact that Emily wants to talk to her. She knows she’s in dangerous territory, developing feelings for someone who’s not on the list of men she can be with, but Aubrey feels like she almost can’t help herself.

Aubrey likes the fact that Emily doesn’t care that she’s a Princess, likes the fact that Emily actually cares what she has to say and dislikes any answer that sounds rehearsed. She likes the fact that Emily isn’t afraid to ramble or trip over her own words, that she is animated and excited about the small things. She likes the fact that Emily is carefree and genuinely kind. No one in her life is like that at all.

text from Emily Junk: how was the date?

text to Emily Junk: Quite boring. I really dislike the idea that I have to go on these dates

text from Emily Junk: you’re required?

text to Emily Junk: Yes, by my father.

text from Emily Junk: that kind of sucks, no offense to your dad.

text to Emily Junk: No, I completely agree. It does suck.

They start texting almost nonstop after that. Well, as nonstop as Aubrey can manage between classes, parties, events, and meetings. Nonetheless, Aubrey feels happier than ever.

-

Aubrey invites Emily to come over a few more times and they spend an ungodly amount of time laughing and smiling. Emily likes making puns and showing her cute animal videos from Youtube. Emily even explains memes to her and vines, although Aubrey isn’t as fond of those as she is the animal video she shows her.

text to Emily: Do you have pets?

text from Emily: nope :(

text to Emily: Do you enjoy the company of horses?

text from Emily: yes!!

text to Emily: Would you care to join me on a ride? I can teach you how to ride beforehand.

text from Emily: YES!!

text to Emily: :)

The ride is beautiful and Emily, Aubrey thinks, is the best view the entire ride.

“Stop.” Emily covers her face with the hand not holding the reins.

“What?”

“Looking at me like that.”

Aubrey smiles, looking away from Emily to the valley ahead of her. “I don’t quite know what you’re talking about, Emily.” She teases.

It’s three months later when Aubrey says anything about her ever-growing feelings and it’s then that Aubrey figures out why Emily had wanted to walk instead of have someone pick her up.

text from Em: sad

text to Em: What’s wrong?

text from Em: idk i don’t know why i sent that

text to Em: You can talk to me

text from Em: i’m really stressed about my living situation. my sales are doing poorly and it’s just really stressful and hard knowing that my dream is slipping through my fingers and it just really sucks and i keep thinking about my hamster who died last year and i’m just sad you know?

text to Em: I’m sorry. Is there anything I can do?

text from Em: i just need someone to talk to

text to Em: Can I come over to you?

text from Em: u sure?

text to Em: Of course, silly. I’ve always wanted to see where you live.

text from Em: it’s not that great.

Emily sends her the address and suddenly understands what Emily means. It’s not exactly the nicest area and the area is mostly run-down apartments riddled with crime. Worry fills her at all the times Emily had walked here or left the castle in the later evening.

When she gets there she realizes Emily has the smallest kitchen Aubrey’s ever seen. It reminds her of a little college door she once visited. Nonetheless, they bake some cookies and watch Emily’s favorite movie, Mamma Mia.

Aubrey learns that Emily can sing and that if she wasn’t totally into Emily before, she was now.

As they’re laying in Emily’s bed together talking about anything and everything, Aubrey’s eyes can’t stop looking down at Emily’s lips. She watches as Emily bites her lip and that’s when Aubrey looks back to Emily’s eyes.

“Aubrey?”

“Yeah?”

“Do you like anyone?” Emily’s tongue swipes over her bottom lip.

“Yes, I do.”

Emily frowns, “Oh.”

Smiling, Aubrey’s carefully puts her hand on Emily’s side, “I like you, silly.”

“Ohhh.” Emily smiles, wide and toothy. “For real?”

“Yes for real. Can I kiss you?”

“Yes!” Emily says excitedly, taking Aubrey’s head between her hands.

Aubrey grins, leaning over and gently kissing Emily.

They spend most of the night kissing and Aubrey finds every moment she feels happier and happier.

In the morning Emily asks more about these requirements Aubrey’s father has of her.

“So he’s making you find a man to marry?”

“He sets it all up,” Aubrey sighs, sitting up right in the seat she’s sitting in.

Emily frowns, “So you’ll marry a man someday even though you don’t like them?”

Aubrey purses her lips and nods, “Unfortunately.”

Shaking her head, Emily offers Aubrey a cup of coffee and joins her at the small table. “But it’s 2018, he doesn’t see that you can marry whoever?”

Aubrey brushes her fingers against the mug, “No.”

“Have you talked to him about it?”

Shrugging, Aubrey picks up the mug and takes a drink of the coffee. “Admittedly, I’m afraid to.”

It’s months later at 5am when Aubrey’s getting ready for a class that she texts Emily.

text to Emily: It’s 5AM and I love you.

As expected, Aubrey doesn’t get a response but she’s content with that. It was just the other day that Emily had uttered it in the comfort of her apartment, tangled up in each other.

It’s around lunch time that Aubrey gets a reply.

text from Em: oh my stars. i love you too, bree

-

Aubrey is able to invite Emily to a small party a few weeks later and even helps Emily find something to wear as her usual attire wouldn’t pass in the eyes of the party-goers.

“You look,” Aubrey blinks, “amazing.” She walks up to Emily, putting her hand on the middle of her back as she looks into the mirror, admiring Emily’s figure.

Emily shrugs her in white dress, “I feel odd.”

“Yes, I suppose you do. I do quite prefer your usual attire.”

“Good,” Emily smiles, looking at Aubrey, “because it’s really all I have.”

The party is bland and Emily seems to be a lot more quiet than usual and Aubrey wonders if it was a good idea to Emily in such a position; talking to people who probably have no interest in her or her antics.

Grabbing Emily’s hand, Aubrey sneaks them off to her room, shutting the door and locking it.

“Oh my god.” Emily flops onto Aubrey’s bed. “I see what you mean by boring.”

Grinning, Aubrey joins Emily on the bed. “I’m sorry, you could be baking right now.”

Emily giggles, shaking her head, “No way, I mean, it was boring, but I’m glad I get to be with you.”

Aubrey just beams, looking over Emily.

Leaning in, Emily kisses her, soft and sweet.

Aubrey has some different ideas, having not been able to really take her eyes off of Emily the entire evening. She leans forward, capturing Emily’s lips.

Emily hums, putting her hand on Aubrey’s jaw, thumb rubbing against her cheek.

It’s moments before Emily shifts to kiss Aubrey’s neck, moving on top of her. “You’re so beautiful.” She mumbles against Aubrey’s skin.

Aubrey can’t help but whimper at Emily’s words, threading her fingers through Emily’s hair. There’s a thigh between her legs and Aubrey has to fight the urge to grind her hips into it.

Emily pulls back and Aubrey whimpers again, this time at the loss.

Aubrey opens her eyes to see Emily looking at her with what Aubrey’s come to learn as love. She can’t help the smile that forms on her lips.

“I love you.” Emily looks at her seriously.

“I love you too.”

“Can I take this off?” Emily’s fingers slide under Aubrey’s top of Aubrey’s dress, thumb rubbing against the edge.

Aubrey simply nods, letting Emily carefully unzip the zipper. When the dress is off, Aubrey pulls Emily back into a kiss, sliding her tongue into Emily’s mouth. She revels in the moan Emily makes and she takes that moment to toy with the strap on Emily’s own dress.

Emily beats her to the punch pulling the straps off her shoulders and stands up to take the dress off before climbing back into bed.

Immediately, Aubrey tugs Emily in for another kiss, fingers trailing down her side to her hip.

Emily shifts, moving on top of Aubrey, her tongue sweeping into Aubrey’s mouth. Her thigh manages to wedge between Aubrey’s own again and this time Aubrey can’t help but rock herself against it.

“Emily,” Aubrey feels Emily kiss down her jaw and to her neck, “Please.”

“Are you sure?” Emily gently grazes her teeth against skin, daring to nip at it.

“Please.”

Slowly, fingers dip under lace and into silky heat, stroking a slow rhythm. Aubrey swears this is what Heaven feels like.

-

A year later, Aubrey stands before her father, nervous as ever.

“I want to marry a woman.”

Her father raises a brow at her, standing from his desk. “Aubrey that simply isn’t done.”

Holding her head up Aubrey counters, “It’s 2018, I should be free to marry who I want. Are we not to set an example? This country has been supporting the community for years now and if I’m to marry a man just because that’s the ‘default’ then what kind of example are we setting?”

Her father is silent for once and then he nods, “It’s that girl Emily, isn’t it?”

“Yes. I know we’re not ready for that, but I’d like to request to see her in such a way.”

He shakes his head, hand waving in the air dismissively, “I don’t know Aubrey, the council will have a field day.”

“Is the council’s approval more important than my happiness? I cannot rule as a Queen someday if I’m regretting everything else in my life.”

He sighs, rubbing his forehead, “We’ll have to do a thorough background check on her and do some research,” Aubrey’s heart swells, excitement filling her. “But alright, alright.”

Aubrey nearly squeals but holds back and composes herself, “Thank you, Father. Truly.”

“Don’t thank me yet, it will be years of learning who she is before anything serious can happen between you two.”

Aubrey nods, “Of course.”

It’s about a year and a half later that Aubrey is able to move Emily out of her dangerous apartment. She lives in one of the guest houses on the castle property and Aubrey is elated at the fact that she can visit Emily without having to sneak around or having to worry about other people bothering them.

Aubrey offers to fund some of Emily’s baking dreams and while at first Emily is hesitant, after Aubrey’s insisting Emily agrees to it.

And it’s about about five years later that the wedding of the century occurs. With Emily’s shop doing well and Aubrey married to someone she actually loves, neither of them could be happier.


End file.
